gdmazefandomcom-20200222-history
Version History
(V2.6.1) Update 14 Aug 2018 #New Maze Cloud Island #New Mercenary Camp gumballs: Joan, Dimension Walker, Psychic, Miser #Unlocked Time Fragment exchange function of the high-dimensional space projection #Unlocked the Experiment Subject Gumball cultivation technology (V2.5.2) Update 27 Jul 2018 # Now in Mercenary Camp: Tripitaka, Pigsy, Sandy, Bull Demon King (V2.5.2) Update 19 Jul 2018 # New trials : Pharaoh, Red Dragon, Demon # New Gumball Easter Eggs: Pharaoh, Cupid (V2.5.1) Update 12 Jul 2018 # Unlocked Space Function and unlocked the first Starfield--Swarm Starfield. Adventurers can explore it after activating Eden successfully # Unlocked Quickly Plunder function of Tactical Hall # Unlocked some Gumballs in Mercenary Camp: Semi-Finished Product Gumball (V2.4.0) Update 14 Jun 2018 # Unlocked the Shrine Ceremony # Added Trial Items in corresponding Exchange Store # Unlocked the event - Erathia Cup ' Optimization ' # Improved the performance of the game # Fixed some known bugs (V2.3.0) 23 May 2018 What's New # Unlocked new Eden maze--Eden's Land # Unlocked Clones system # Unlocked Wonders system in Hall of Overseeing ' Optimization ' # Improved the performance of the game # Fixed some known bugs (V2.1.1) 5 Feb 2018 What's New #Added some Trigger Events (Behemoth, Eden Drift Bottle, Ancient Detection Device) #Behemoth Event: When sky exploration Level 800, there is a big probability to trigger the event "Dr. Strange" if you continue to explore #Eden Drift Bottle Event: When sky exploration Level 600, there is a big probability to trigger the event "Eden Drift Bottle" if you continue to explore #Ancient Detection Device Event: When sky exploration Level 800, there is a big probability to trigger the event "Ancient Detection Device" if you continue to explore Optimization #Unlocked main canon and halo effect of Behemoth #Used current energy to judge the needed energy when destroying floating island during sky exploration #Added the ways to obtain Uranium Ore, Electricity, Gas and Accelerators: Alliance Store, Alien Merchant, Relics Boss #Optimized the exchanged items in Alliance Store ##Sharply decreased the appearance probability of Food Ingredients and Alchemy Materials ##Properly decreased the exchange price of Rank 3 Alchemy Materials #Added the limitation floor in the endless mode, 1201 at most. (V2.1.0) 5 Feb 2018 What's New ''' # Added some Trigger Events (Behemoth, Eden Drift Bottle, Ancient Detection Device) # Unlocked main canon and halo effect of Behemoth # Added the ways to obtain Uranium Ore, Electricity, Gas and Accelerators: Alliance Store, Alien Merchant, Relics Boss '''Optimization # Improved the performance of the game # Fixed some known bugs (V1.10.0) 15 Dec 2017 What's New #Unlocked New Trial: Armor, Dwarf King, Sage, Dark Dragon Optimization # Unified the mechanical gumballs required in hidden events of the mazes # Hera Main Cannon type was adjusted to Magic Cannon # Optimized the ordering rules of Combo Skills # Optimized the display rules of the in-game time # Optimized the quick-switch operation in the shop Fixed #Fixed the known bugs (V1.9.0) 10 Nov 2017 What's New # Added a new instance maze- Erathia # Added an event maze - Dungeon Village # Added a sky event maze - The Sixth Heaven Optimization # Improved the performance of the game # Fixed some known bugs (V1.8.11) 20 Oct 2017 # Fixed known bugs # Improved the performance of the game (V1.8.8) 12 Sep 2017 ' What's New' # Added the Cross Event Instance with Rayark Inc: Signal Transmitting Station-No.1 Station # Added 4 Cross Gumballs: Deemo, Implosion, Cytus and Voez # Added a Cross Airship: Night Wing Optimization # Fixed known bugs # Improved the performance of the game (V1.8.0) 17 Aug 2017 What's New #New Maze: Hell Frontier #New Gumball Trials: Gladiator, Odin, Bounty Hunter, Creator, Alchemist, King, Musashi, Death Knight #Added Demon Titles #Added new Airships: Arcane Snail, Traveler, Hovering, UFO, Overlord, Void Stingray, Cube #Added new Gumballs of Mercenary Camp: Three-eye King, Nalakuvara, Heavenly King, Gumiho #Added the function of Enhance Alchemy Workshop #Added a Relics Excavation #Added new event maze: Mysterious Peanut Town Optimization # Improved the performance of the game # Fixed some known bugs (V1.7.2) 13 Jul 2017 Fixed some known bugs Fixed the bug that some users can not login with Facebook account (V1.7.0) 10 Jul 2017 What's New #Added New Gumballs: Orc, Paparazzi, Gang Cadre #Added New Gumball Trials: Nelson, Witch #Added Burning Bonfire in Hero's Village #Added hidden events when Peter was selected in Adventurer's Forest #Added some new Combo Skills #Added some new Chain of Fate #Added the Alliance Dissolution Function ##An Alliance that meets the specified requirements can be dissolved by the consul #Added Time-limited Quest Event ##Have a chance to get new Gumballs--Ninja Frog, Rabbit or Hamster after completing quests #Added Alliance Missions System ##New alliance members will receive Alliance Missions. Different missions need to dispatch different Gumballs to finish # Added hidden events when Peter was selected in Adventurer's Forest Optimization # Improved the performance of the game # Fixed some known bugs (V1.6.0) 13 Jun 2017 What's New #Unlocked Alliance Bounties: Alliance members can release bounties of revenge targets and maze events, other members can help the issuer to finish after claiming the bounties #New Maze: Spacecraft Ruins #New Sky Maze: City of Death #New Golden Pot Gumballs: Trainer, Puppeteer, Goblin, Ripper, DJ, Geisha, Pandora, Chef #Unlocked Alliance Ranking #Unlocked Alliance Authority management function #New Sky Events: Imprisoned Fairy, Lava Altar, Tree Fully Hanged With Presents, Dog God Statue #Added Easter Egg: Awakening of Panda, Athena, Spartan, Sunflower #Unlocked Alliance Gift Package #New Gumball Trials: Swordsman, Athena, Priest, Magic Golem, Minstrel, Panda, Terminator, Claw Optimization # Improved the performance of the game # Fixed some known bugs (V1.5.0) 25 Apr 2017 What's New #Unlocked Rank 6 Airship Function ##Can exchange Airship Blueprints in the Alliance Shop of Alliances which above Lv.10 #Added Gumball's Statue Function ##Unlock "Fane of Snowy Mountain" after clearing up the Sky instance named "Legend of the Dragon". 5-star Gumballs equip a certificate can build a statue after completing the trial. Gumballs will get a substantial abilities enhancement after finishing the statue.(br /)Currently available statues: Adventurer, Spartan, Mage, Sunflower, Bandit, Kraken Captain, Hellfire, Predator #Added Sky Titles System #Players can contact each other by Mail #New Golden Pot Gumballs: Alien, Cupid, Merman, Frost Queen Optimization # Improved the performance of the game # Fixed some known bugs (V1.4.0) 13 Mar 2017 ))What's New #Unlock the most mysterious fairyland - Gate of Creation ##By collecting all 7 keys -- "fate, war, eternity, time, destruction, sky and knowledge", you can open the creation door to heaven. #Enhance Player's Interaction and Communication ##'Brief Introduction:' In this new version, players can form their own Alliance and chat with players from around the world in real time #New Maze - City of Steam ##Maze Information: This fog-filled city is the capital of Dacaa, the Machine Empire. In the Second Dawn War, nearly half of the city was destroyed, leaving scars of war that are still present today. Aircraft, tanks, robots are still wanton destruction, lonely and helpless future cat issued a signal of SOS... #New Interactive Gameplay - Chain of Fate ##'Brief Introduction:' New LBS-based gameplay. Players can search for nearby players to achieve chain of fate,and a new life, Gumball's baby, was born #New Gumballs - Zeros, Future cat and Peter ##Zeros Gumball - As a machine, Zeros Gumball has his own belief and pride. "I have absolute power and eternal HP, I will use these to build a country belonging to machine creatures." ##Future cat Gumball - The timid future cat Gumball is a robot in the shape of a cat developed by a mechanical factory from the future. He sneaked into a time machine and travelled in time to the present when he was about to be destroyed due to poor quality. ##Peter Gumball - You find it rather hard to accept the presence of this monkey in your team. The rule of this game is to have Gumballs as leading characters, isn't it? "... Because I am one of the developer", said the monkey with pride. (V1.3.0) 17 Jan 2017 # Improved the performance of the game # Fixed some known bugs (V1.2.0) 20 Dec 2016 New Functions #New maze: Avallon Fortress ##Activating this maze by collecting puzzle pieces.. ##Machinist Gumball will join you after you finish all normal stages. #Enriched the contents of Fruit of World Tree Rewards #Added Celestial Medal Function ##It can help you to enhance your energy in Air War ##Celestial Medals can be gained in Air War instances and the rewards of Eternal Tower. ##You can upgrade Celestial Medals in the “study” tab of the “Enlarge Relics” #Added Airships Album Function PS. # Added Magic Lizard in Mercenary Camp. You can get it from Harvan's Lab of the Air War # Added Christmas Event # Added new event maze - Help! Blue Shark Officer! You can get Blue Shark Gumball in the Event. # Added the new event instance-Bloody Wolf! Cold killer! You can get Bloody Wolf Gumball in the maze. This event will be opened next time. # Added the event Foreign businessmen/Underground treasure. Claim rewards after finishing the tasks. Optimization ''' #Optimized Art resources of the Floating Island. #Optimized the display of the Soul-link’s Exclusive Skill #Added triggered effects of some Gumballs’ Exclusive Skill #Adjusted the effects of Swordsmanship Scrolls and Holy Glory #The Gumballs you haven't have will not be shown in the Gumball's Album. #Improved Gumball's ordering rules in the Training Room. #Replaced the background music of the map #Increased Boss’s sound effect of Ancient Arena and Forest of Whispers. #Optimized light effects in the Air War #Optimized the Warning rules of low-blood #Changed the boss of the Saint's Tower ##Astana's Projection-Elemental ##Remove the corresponding Pillar will change the attributes of the Boss Dark Mode #Dark Ceremony: Launches an attack each 3 rounds to cause 300% damage to enemy, and with Dark Curse effect (HP and MP cannot be restored, for 3 rounds) #Pain Halo: Causes n points of damage to enemy each round (if the battle lasts for a longer time, this damage value is bigger) #Idol of Darkness: Physical resistance +50%, spell resistance +20%; immune to all dark spell Light Mode #Holy Purification: Launches an attack every 3 rounds, eliminating the enemy's buff #Cure Halo: Recover n HP each round #Idol of Light: Physical resistance +20%, spell resistance +50%; immune to all light spell ))Bug Fixes #Fixed some issues of Explosive Pumpkin #Fixed the issue of some resources may lose when you enter or out the cave #Fixed the bug that Abu's Soul only upgrade the power of Persian Powder you already have #Fixed the bug that if Divine Dragon's Wish and death happened at the same time #Fixed the bug that rewards shown is different from the actual quantity in some Air War instances #Fixed the gibberish issue in the Comment interface #Fixed the abnormal consumption of MP in the Forest of Whispers (V1.1.5) 30 Nov 2016 Fixed bugs (V1.1.0) 11 Nov 2016 New Functions The Ancient Arena Boss has been changed to the Orc Fighter. A new boss strategy has been set. (For more details, please visit the official Facebook Fan page.) The Whisper Forest Boss has been changed to the Ancient Guardian. A new boss strategy has been set. (For more details, please visit the official Facebook Fan page.) The Rank 2 Adventure title’s effects have been adjusted. Learn/Upgrade the Adventurer/ Explorationist to gain the corresponding compass. Use the compass to obtain resources reward in a maze. A new celestial stage, the Strange Research Room, is now available. Opportunity for the stage to appear when your Exploration Level reaches 250 or above. A new large celestial stage, the Dragons’ Legend, is now available. Opportunity for the stage to appear when your Exploration Level reaches 300 or above.. New Combo Skills that are related to the new Gumballs have been added into the game. (For more details, please visit the official Facebook Fan page.) Increased the reward chances for each faction to use the Golden Pot. '''Optimization Optimized plunder rules Replaced some icons and names Enhanced game performance Bugs Fixed Fixed some data abnormality issues Fixed discovered bugs New Combo Skills Created more than 20 New Combo Skills New Boss Strategies Orc Fighter # Orc Fighter possesses 30% Physical Resistance and 50% Magic Resistance. Debuff duration is halved. # Orc Fighter accumulates Anger each round. When Anger is full, it deals a heavy blow to cause 3x damage and directly defeats any enemy whose HP is lower than 50%. # Orc Fighter’s Anger accumulation speed increases each time when 35% of its HP is lost. Ancient Guardian There is an Ancient Guardian and 4 types of mushroom mobs in the stage. Each type of mushroom mobs gives the Ancient Guardian different buffs. The Ancient Guardian is able to cast Death Charge once every 3 rounds to cause 3x damage. The mushroom mobs give the following buffs, including “Increasing the Ancient Guardian’s Physical Resistance by 70%”, “Increasing the Ancient Guardian’s Magic Resistance by 70%”, “Reflects 50% of the damage suffered by the Ancient Guardian” and “Increase the enemy’s magic consumption by 3x.” Mushroom mobs don’t actively attack. However, they can poison the enemy upon being killed and the effect will last for 3 rounds. In addition, the Ancient Guardian will go into Withered Branch status for 3 rounds, additionally losing 10% of HP after suffered damage from Magic Vines. (V1.0.8) 20 Sep 2016 'New Functions ' # Air War trigger events # New maze of Air War -- Alice's Castle # New Combo Skills and adjusted some previous Combo Skills # New Airship System ##Add New Airships ##Upgrade the effect of Main Cannon, increase fighting capability ##Adjust some effect of Airship Transform ##Adjust output way of some Airship Chips 'Optimization ' # Added the max amount of Coins for Plunder # Optimized PVP matching rules # Optimized some Boss combat tactics 'Fixed Bug ' # Fixed some Data Error issues # Fixed some known bugs (V1.0.6) 3 Sep 2016 Fixed known bugs (V1.0.2) 5 Aug 2016 # Fixed known bugs # Improved performance (V1.0.1) 27 Jul 2016 # Fixed known bugs # Improved performance (V1.0.0) 18 Jul 2016 Initial release